Throwing Snow and Not Fire
by sunnysfunny
Summary: During a snow storm, Bobby and John have a snowball fight with a twist added into the mix.


**Summary:** During a snow storm, Bobby and John have a snowball fight with a little twist added into the mix.

**A/N:** Eh, it's snowing in NY and I'm bored so why not write a fic about a snowball fight between Bobby and John with a little twist. As always, enjoy.

**Throwing Snow and Not Fire**

Staring out the window in his room John sighed watching the snow fall.

"How much are they saying will fall?" John asked Bobby as he turned around.

"They said about 10 inches" Bobby replied.

John sat at the end of his bed. He took out his lighter and put his thumb on the front of it about to flick it open when…

"Is that really necessary to do now?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah I'm bored out of my mind!"

"You're always bored, John!"

They were both silent until Bobby came up with something. "I have an idea."

"Why do I have the feeling…I'm not going to like it…"

Bobby laughed because John was right, "Let's have a snowball fight."

John laughed, "It's so damn cold out there!"

Bobby grinned, "That's not a problem for me." He paused "What? Are you afraid you're going to lose?"

"Hell no!" John defended. He sighed, "Fine I'll play _your_ game…"

"The only rule is no powers."

John rolled his eyes, "You had Jean read my mind…didn't you?"

Bobby cocked his head to the side, "Why? What were you going to do?"

John grinned, "Nothing you couldn't handle. Anyway I'll play by your rule…I guess."

* * *

Bobby was ready and waiting by the front door. 

Twenty minutes later John came down the stairs. He had so many layers on that he looked like the _Stay Puft Marshmallow Man_ (From Ghostbusters).

"Are you going to be able to throw?" Bobby laughed.

"I'll be fine Bobby…just worry about yourself!"

"Dude...if you fall…I'm going to have a giant snowball rolling after me. And I'm going to be running for my life; just like Harrison Ford did in 'The Raiders of the Lost Arc.'

John wasn't laughing; however, Bobby certainly was.

John topped off everything by putting gloves on, "Okay I'm ready now."

"It's about time." Bobby remarked.

John would have crossed his arms…if he was able, "I'm not freezing my ass off just to throw snow around."

"Look, I don't want to hear your clicking all damn day, so that's why we're doing this."

"Bobby, as soon as I'm done kicking your ass, that's what I'm going to do next, genius!"

"Let's bet."

John was game, "Okay shoot."

"If I win…you can't flick it for the rest of the day. If you win…you can annoy the hell out of me with it…like u normally do."

"That's not enough" John said.

Bobby sighed, "And I'll be your slave for the rest of the day. I seriously have no idea what you would ask me to do and I really don't want to find out but I'll do anything you ask if you win."

John took a moment to think about it. He agreed and they shook on it.

* * *

Bobby and John decided to have their snowball fight in an open area this way no trees could be used as shields. 

"Is five hits okay with you, John?"

"Yeah"

"Let's get ready to rrruuummmbbbllleee!"

John shook his head, "What's with you?"

"Nothing, this just brings back memories. I used to have snowball fights all the time with Ronnie."

"Just remember I'm not your bro."

Bobby laughed, "That won't be a problem."

John went to one side of the open area and Bobby went to the other side. They each made 10 snowballs.

"I'm ready when you are, John!" Bobby yelled from his side.

"Ready!" John yelled.

Bobby had his first snowball in his hand…it was packed good. He was tossing it up slightly…a little taunting never hurt anyone.

John laughed to himself watching Bobby toss the snowball, _'Who does he think he is? Dick Tracy?' _John picked up his snowball. He was ready. He glared at Bobby. Bobby was his target and the target wouldn't be lost.

"On three" Bobby announced.

"One. Two. Three!"

Bobby stayed put. John made the first move and ran closer to Bobby. John threw and missed…badly.

Bobby laughed, "I bet Rogue can throw better than you!"

"Shit" John said as he started to run back to get another snow ball. Bobby grinned and threw his snowball. It hit John in the back of his head.

"Hey!"

Bobby grinned, "That's one."

John got his next snowball and Bobby got his. John knew Bobby wasn't going to move again so John would make the first move yet again. He ran up to Bobby and missed again…at least his throw wasn't so off.

"Damn it" John grumbled and ran back to his snowball pile, but not before Bobby hit him in the ass with a snowball.

"That's two!" Bobby yelled.

"I know…frost bite" John grumbled.

Bobby was packing his third snowball better while waiting for John to get ready.

John needed to try something different or else Bobby would get away hitless. Instead of running straight toward Bobby maybe zigzagging would work.

He zigzagged toward bobby and in the middle of his zigzagging Bobby got him again. John threw his and the snowballed landed a few feet in front of Bobby.

'_Wow I really suck!' _John said to himself. _'Well at least I can throw fire balls on target!'_

"Three to ze-"

"I know, I know!" John yelled.

So his first three tries failed. However, this time he would try a different approach. John ran up pretty close and faked a throw. Bobby reacted and threw his and missed. John ran closer and before Bobby cold get another snowball and John was successful.

John was so surprised that he didn't miss his target that he forget to go back to get another snowball and Bobby hit him in the chest.

"Four to one." Bobby announced. "One more for me and I win the snowball fight and the bet"

"I'm not done yet!" John picked up the snowball that would either keep him alive or the one that would be his last.

Bobby knew John was a sitting duck as he picked up another snowball…the best snowball out of the ten.

Bobby surprised John by making the first move. Bobby was running fast. He wasn't going to let John get the chance to make a comeback. Bobby threw as hard as he could.

"Oh shit" Was all John could say as he saw the snowball inching closer and closer to hitting him. He tried to move out of the way but he wasn't fast enough as the snowball hit him in the chest again.

"You have been defeated" Bobby declared.

"No shit." John said as he wiped the snow off his jeans and coat. "I'm going back inside."

The walk back was a nightmare for John as Bobby talked and talked and talked about the snowball fight. He was mostly talking about how awful John threw.

As soon as Bobby and John went back into the mansion John took off all the extra layers and reached into his pocket for his lighter. He took out his lighter and he was about to flick it when Bobby stopped him.

"You lost…remember the bet?"

"I'm not going to flick it open and shut I just need to warm myself up." John said.

Bobby smiled, "The bet was that if I won…which I did…you can't flick it. So that means you can't even do it once."

"But-"

Bobby interrupted, "If if's and but's were honey and nuts-"

"Shut up!" John paused, "So you're going to let me freeze?"

"Just go get a match and make a fire…we have a fire place."

John sighed and rolled his eyes, "The fire that I need is right here!" John said as he held up his lighter.

"A bet's a bet, Johnny." Bobby said as he grabbed the lighter.

John protested, "You never said I couldn't have it with me."

"You're right but this way I know you won't break the bet."

John was getting angry, "You're starting to get on my nerves, Bobby."

"Hell John, you get on my nerves every damn day and it feels great to get on yours!" Bobby walked away flicking John's lighter. -Click, Click- "Hey, this is pretty fun." Bobby said out loud to himself while walking up the stairs.

John smirked and shook his head as he flipped the birdie.

**A/N:** Wow, Bobby out-smarted John and won. _(is serious) It won't happen again! _Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
